What World Do We Live In?
by LauraMaranoIsPerfection
Summary: Ally Dawson has lived peacefully until she meets someone who is not of the ordinary. Will she stick around for this mistery guy or avoid this new discovered world? My version of an A&A TMI
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

Ally opens her eyes. She was feeling odd today. She felt like something would happen. Something, incredible.

She quickly got out of bed and got in the shower. Why be late for school?

When she was done she got dressed.

Her phone started ringing. She picks it up and answers, "Hello?"

"Ally! Are you ready?! I'm waiting for you! School may be a short distance to walk but it's almost 7:50!"

"Trish, hold your horses. I just got done. I'm about to get out the door." This was Trish and hers normal routine and Ally was starting to get tired of it but she wouldn't tell Trish.

Ally walked out the door and saw Trish with a disgusted look, "Your wearing that?"

Ally looked at her outfit. Red blouse with a black tank top and blue jeans.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" She asks.

"You're Ally Dawson who wears skirts and tucks her shirt into the skirt. Not the girl that wears a blouse loosely over blue jeans." Trish tells her. Ally rolls her eyes.

"I feel like I'm going to get in a mess today. Let me be this way for once." She tells Trish.

Trish smirks, "I hope you run into a cute guy then." The girls laugh.

*~*  
Ally's POV

When the bell rings, signaling that school was over, Ally picks up her books and rushes to her locker.

She puts in the combination, then opens the door. She puts her books in and she grabs her school bag and slams the locker closed.

She had told Trish she wanted to go to a store to grab some stuff, so she wouldn't be walking home with her.

She strided out of the building and was on her way to the store.

Across the street she saw a guy in black. His jeans we're black. His hoodie was black. Heck, his shoes were even black.

She saw weapon holder thingys all around his body.

She was fascinated with him. She was suddenly curious.

She crossed the street and slowly followed him.

He turned into an ally and she hid behind a dumpster that just happened to be sitting there, peeking her head around it.

He looked at a tall figure that had blue hair. She admitted that the two were attractive.

The guy in black she had followed pulled a sword from his back and quickly whipped it through the other.

Her mouth widened. She fell over, exposing herself. The guy turned and looked at her.

"You just killed him," she says frightened.

Authors Note:

This is my first fanfic so please give me your true opinion in the comments. If you liked this please vote for me! This is a crossover between Austin & Ally and the Mortal Instruments except this will just be Austin & Ally with a Mortal Instruments theme. Thanks for reading! If you want the next chapter, I want at least 7 comments. Btw, I also wrote this on Wattpad


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's POV

Austin looked at the petite brown haired girl. She suddenly said, "You killed him." Her brown eyes filled with fright.

She screamed at him, "You heartless bastard!" She started screaming tons of rude things at him.

He strided quickly over to her and covered her mouth. He was standing close to her and this is probably the most exciting thing he had ever experienced.

"Shut up. People are going to think you're crazy." He whispered in her ear. She muffled something in his hand.

"No one can see me. I don't get how you can see me but you can." He told her. He couldn't help but check the girl out. He did like brunettes anyway.

He releases his hand from her mouth and she quickly stands a few inches away.

"You're crazy." She replies. He watches her put her hand in her pocket and take out a square object.

She was able to type on it so he assumed it was her cell phone.

She then tells him, "I'm calling the cops. You need help."

He quickly slapped her hand, the phone dropping to the ground and breaking.

"You just broke my phone!" She yelled.

"That guy I killed wasn't a human. He was a demon." He tells her. She laughs, "Yeah, I totally believe you. You killed him because he was a demon."

"I'm telling you the truth! Look, his body disappeared!" Austin explained. She looks at the area where the demon had died.

Her eyes widen, "Where did he go?!"

"Back to where he came from." He tells her. He extends his hand to her, "I'm Austin. Austin Moon. I'm a Shadowhunter or as you would consider, a demon hunter."

She nods her head and hesitantly says, "Ally Dawson. It's nice to meet you. I guess."

"Sorry about the misunderstanding. You won't tell anyone what you saw will you?" He asks. She shakes her head. "Thank you." He says then he leaves her. He wondered if she had the Sight.  
_

Authors Note:

There's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy and comment! I hope you like this Chapter! I know I said I would update after 7 comments but it didn't seem to work so this is the next. Leave comments! I want to know what you think! I'd take any ideas into consideration and I'll take in critics. Thank you! I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV

Ally couldn't believe what had happened. She had always wished creatures like that were real but she didn't think it be like this.

She watches as the guy walks away. She couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. If it wasn't for what he did for a living she would consider jumping him.

She walks quickly away, hoping that demons as the guy had said, wouldn't find her.

She was trying to remember if he had given her his name. She wasn't sure but she hoped that she would see him again.

She texted Trish, deciding not to go home. Meet me at Sonic Boom, we have to talk. She then sends it.

She walks as quick as she can. Her phone vibrates but she doesn't answer.

When she gets to Sonic Boom, she sees Trish.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Trish tells her. Ally nods.

They walk up to the practice room.

When they arrive, Ally goes strait to her point, "Trish, you jinxed me. I met a scary guy that wears black and he was really cute."

Trish laughs.

She hears a different chuckle too. The guy from earlier says, "So, you think I'm cute? And scary? That's nice."

Ally ignores his comment and looks at Trish.

"Ally, it's not much of a big deal. You need a boyfriend."

Ally groans.

Trish gets up, "Well, I have to get to work. I'm trying to get fired tomorrow not today."

And with that Trish leaves.

Ally watches as she walks away and then she turns her head and the blacked clothed guy is sitting where Trish had just been.

"What are you doing here?" She asks. He laughs in return.

"Not friendly, are you?"

Ally groans again. "Why are you here?"

His face changes to serious mode, "I need you to come with me. You may be in danger and we'd like to keep you safe."

Ally shook her head, "I can't even remember if you gave me your name, why should I come?"

He smirks, "First, my name is Austin. And second, you know you want to go because of my good looks."

Austin stands up and offers his hand.

Ally hesitates a bit but grabs it. She couldn't help but think it was better than working at her job.

When they arrive, she sees a building.

"What is this dump?" She asks.

Austin laughs, "It's glamoured silly. It's the Institute."

She slowly saw what looked like a dump, slowly change into something more pretty. The glamour was going away, all because she believed now.

"It's beautiful," she says.

Austin laughs, and they walk in and go strait to the elevator.

They walk out of the elevator and into a nicer looking room.

"Welcome to the Institute." Austin tells her. She smiles at the room in front of her.

A/N: thanks for reading! I also got this review that made my day for a guest named mystery. So, review! I'll try to update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV

Ally looked at her surroundings stunned. She couldn't believe how comfortable it looked.

She turned and looked at Austin and responded, "Do you live here?"

He nods. That's when someone is walking down the steps, his hair ginger, his eyes as green as grass.

"Austin, who is this?" He asks viciously.

Austin looks to the ginger and says, "This is Ally. I think she may have the Sight."

He looked at Austin in shock, "You brought a mundane to the Institute?!"

Ally looks at Austin and asks, "What's a mundane?"

He stares into her dark brown eyes, "A mundane is someone from the human world."

Ally shakes her head. Remembering a book she had read a while ago. She asked Austin, "Is there a Mortal Cup?"

Austin stares in shock, "How do you know about the Cup?"

"I read a series. The Mortal Instruments series. It was about Clary Fray and Jace Lightwood." She tells him.

He looks to the ginger then back to her, "Long ago ancestors."

Ally nods her head. She looks at the red head, he looked vicious still.

Austin looks at her, "Don't let Dez fool you. Truly he's a teddy bear."

She looks at the ginger— Dez — with a look of confusion. The ginger walks away.

Ally looks at Austin.

"Let me show you around the Insitute." He offers his hand and she gladly takes it.  
_

Author's Note:

Another chapter complete. Sorry for the wait! I had no good ideas so yeah. So Review! I love knowing what you think and I'll try to update ASAP. Merry Christmas! This is my gift to you! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV

Austin showed Ally around. She was stunned.

She was even more stunned when they reached the library.

"I see you like books," he replies.

She turns to him, "How did you figure it out?"

"Your face. It lit up like a Christmas tree."

She smirks, "My friend finds it weird how I love to read."

"I don't like to read much but I like music." He tells her.

Ally smiles widely, "There's something we have in common!"

"Really?! This is awkward."

Her eyebrows crinkle, "How?"

"Because, we sound like stupid teenagers on a very gay date." He explains. She nods.

"I guess you're right," she looks at a book in front of her and pulls it out.

"I see you have brought a girl to the Institute, again." An unfamiliar voice says.

Ally turns around.

This guy had gray hair. It was no hair out if place, it looked proper. He looked around his fourties.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Ally responds.

"Austin likes bringing girls to the Institute all the time. Though it's weird that he'd grab a mundane."

Austin finally speaks, "I think she has the Sight, Mike. That's why I grabbed her."

"Against my will may I add." She says.

Ally was upset about what Mike had said about Austin. He was just some player wasn't he?

"You're sure?" Mike says.

"Positive. She saw me when my glamour was on."

"That's a sign," Mike said, he continues, "Welcome to the Institute, Ally is it?"

A/N:  
There's Chapter 5. Hope you like it.


End file.
